Talk to me TRADUCTION
by AnnaKlaineuse
Summary: Petite série de smut Klaine sans scrupule , dans lequel Kurt trouve le courage de dire à Blaine ce qu'il veut au lit . Klaine! Traduction de GeniaTheParadox
1. Chapter 1

_J'aurais bien dit " coucou mes lecteurs chéris , me revoilà avec une nouvelle traduction ! " mais c'est ma toute première donc je vais rester simple ;_

_Bien le bonjour ;) ! J'ai -enfin- décidé de traduire l'OS de la grande Reine du smut : **GeniaTheParadox** , et oui j'ai craquée , je n'ai pu m'empêcher de vous la faire partagée . J'ai passé une petite après midi à tout traduire , j'ai certes changé quelques phrases ; car soyons réaliste , si je ne changeais rien , ça ne voudrait plus rien dire . Pareil pour les fautes d'orthographe **JE NE SUIS PAS UN SURHOMME !**_

_Si vous souhaitez toutefois jeter un coup d'œil à l'original -sans les espaces et les points- : __/s__ / __7. 8. 6. 1. 3. 0. 1. / .1. /_

_ou l'auteur -sans les espaces et les points- : __/ u. /. 2. 1. 6. 6. 4. 1. 6. /__ et ses** 170** fictions/OS ;p !_

_"Talk To Me" est en faite constitué de 3 OSs qui ont un rapport -elle se complètent- mais vous pouvez les lires individuellement si vous le souhaitez . J'écrirais les autres OS plus tard , ne vous inquiéter pas la deuxième est assez courte de ça ne va pas prendre très longtemps ;) ! -peut être avant 2015 :p-_

_Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review , bonne ou mauvaise , ça fait toujours plaisir . J'essayerais d'y répondre soit dans la prochaine OS , soit par MP :) ._

_Résumé : Petite série de smut Klaine sans scrupule , dans lequel Kurt trouve le courage de dire à Blaine ce qu'il veut au lit ._

_Rating M - **plutôt bien mérité.**_

_Disclamer : Blaine et Kurt n'appartiennent qu'à Ryan Murphy -malheureusement . Et l'histoire appartient à l'auteur ._

**_/!\ L'auteur est au courant et elle a donné son feu vert._**

* * *

><p><strong>Parle moi<strong>

Blaine et moi avions été un couple actif pendant presque trois mois maintenant , et nous apprenions de nouvelles choses l'un sur l'autre tout le temps , mais Blaine parler bien mieux ... _de ces choses là_ que moi . Je sais , je sais c'est absurde que je me sente encore gêné alors que j'ai déjà eu des moments intimes avec mon petit ami - extrêmement attirant - pendant des mois . Mais Blaine ne semble pas avoir honte , du moins lorsque que nous sommes seuls ensemble . Il m'a tout dit - environ tout sur ses fantasmes , tout ce que j'ai fait qu'il a particulièrement apprécié , et chaque position qu'il est curieux d'essayer . Cependant , bien qu'il y est eu un bon nombre choses qui se passent dans ma tête , je peux juste pas faire la même chose pour lui , comme dire n'importe quelle partie de lui qui pourrait m'inciter à sembler perverti ou quelque chose comme ça .

Blaine ne fait jamais pression sur moi , bien sur . Il pourrait dire que je ne suis juste pas encore prêt à parler de _ça _encore , mais je peux le faire éventuellement . Mais j'ai souhaité pouvoir m'ouvrir à lui comme il peut le faire avec moi . Ce n'est pas comme si il allait me juger ou ne plus m'aimer juste en lui disant ce que j'ai voulu . Nous nous faisions complètement confiance . Alors de quoi j'avais peur ?

Ce qui est nécessaire pour le faire , c'est démarré par quelque chose de petit .Evidemment, il y a beaucoup de chose qui m'excite à propos de Blaine , de la façon dont il bouge ses hanches jusqu'à ses longs cils semblables à ceux des princesses Disney*. Mais il y avait une chose qui m'a incité à trembler juste en y pensant , une chose où je savais que je devais lui expliquer mais je n'étais pas même pas sûr de pouvoir le faire .

Pendants les jets de la passion , quand nous faisions l'amour avec tellement de violence que même le lit bougeait avec nous , Blaine avait eu une tendance à ce genre de ... _paroles_ . Je suis pratiquement sûr qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit , mais _Dieu . _Juste en l'écoutant , avec ça voix enrouée et rauque , je pourrais me vider sans qu'il est besoin de me toucher . Il me disait ce qu'il voulait faire de moi , comment sexy il pensait qu'il était et que je l'allumais , sans compter le nombre de jurons qu'il ne dirait jamais dans n'importe quelle autre situation . Il y avait quelque chose au sujet d'entendre la vulgarité de Blaine quand il était habituellement si poli et approprié, juste ... ça me faisait quelque chose.

Mais la chose que je ne pouvais pas vraiment expliquer c'est que je voulais _plus . _Je voulais qu'il me _parle salement . _Je voulais qu'il me chuchote des vulgarités dans l'oreille de cette voix profonde et rauque pendant qu'il me prenait durement . Je voulais qu'il dise mon prénom , qu'il dise que je lui appartiens et qu'il m'appelle sa _salope..._ Oh , Dieu. Ça sonnait si mal , même dans ma tête . Je n'avais aucune idée de comment j'allais lui dire tout cela , du moins pas sans mourir d'embarras au milieu de la conversation .

Les parents de Blaine étaient partis pour le week-end , donc je passais la nuit chez lui . Nous sommes allés directement dans sa chambre , sans beaucoup de préliminaire. Il s'est assis sur le bord du lit donc j'étais à cheval sur ses genoux , écrasant nos lèvres dans un baiser lent mais chaud . Comme on était le week-end ses cheveux n'avait pas de gel , alors je courais mes doigts dans ses lâches boucles moelleuses , pendant que nos langues explorées la bouche de l'autre d'une manière merveilleusement familière . J'ai senti ses mains descendre dans mon dos , reposant sur mes fesses, et je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir dans sa bouche . Il m'attira plus près de lui , m'embrassant plus difficilement en pressant nos corps l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce que les bosses dans nos jeans ce frottes ensembles .

"Mmm, tu es si chaud , Kurt" Murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres , pressant et massant mes fesses. " Tellement putain chaud ... tu n'as pas idée..."

J'ai gémi à ces mots , sa voix me fesant déjà frissonner . C'était maintenant ou jamais . Je devais lui dire ce que je voulais , peu importe si c'était embarrassant . Je me suis reculé de son baiser . Son petit gémissement déçu était adorable , mais il n'a rien fait pour calmer mes nerfs .

"Blaine ?" Ai-je d'abord dit .

"Oui , Kurt ?" Sourit-il

"Hem ... Tu sais combien , hum," J'ai marmonné , déjà rougissant . " Tu sais combien j'aime quand tu me parle ... à propos ..._ de choses ..._ des choses que je veux ... dans la chambre?"

"Oui ...?"Dit-il lentement .

" Et bien , je sais ce que je veux."

Blaine sourit , ses magnifiques yeux scintillant . " Super! Alors qu'est ce que tu veux essayer? Tu sais , je suis prêt pour à peut prêt n'importe quoi."

J'ai pris une profonde inspiration , mes mains tremblaient sur son épaule . "Je veux que tu ... tu... _me parle_."

Il fonça les sourcils dans la confusion . " Tu veux que je te _parle_? "

J'ai regardé partout , puis lui en hochant la tête . Je pouvais sentir mon visage brûlant , je savais que je devenais rouge vif .

"Tu vas devoir élaborer un petit peu , mon chéri ." Dit-il doucement .

Oh, Dieu ... " Et Bien , à chaque fois que nous faisons l'amour , tu parles beaucoup , et je ... j'aime beaucoup ça , mais ... mais je veux_ plus. _Je veux que tu me parles..." Ma voix était a peine plus audible qu'un murmure. "Je veux que tu me parles ... que tu me_ parles salement_."

Je ne voulais pas le regarder , mais il prit mon visage en coupe et le fit tourner , je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le regarder dans les yeux . J'ai été surpris quand j'ai vu qu'il souriait .

"Ça me parait amusant. "

"Attend , tu... tu veux vraiment ...?"

"Totalement," Il sourit. " Je suis pour tout se qui te rend heureux et te fait plaisir . Tu veux que je te parle , alors je vais te parler ."

Je lui sourit , rougissant encore , je ne mettais jamais sentis aussi gêné . " Merci ."

"Pas de problème , magnifique," dit-il en m'embrassant rapidement sur les lèvres. " Il y a quelque chose en particulier que tu voudrais que je dise."

J'ai secoué la tête avec un haussement d'épaules maladroits . Je ne pense pas que je suis prêt à lui dire plus pour l'instant . Je n'étais pas particulièrement prêt à lui dire que je voulais qu'il m'appelle salope ... aucun moyen. Il m'a entraîné dans un autre baiser passionné ,suçant ma langue dans ma bouche jusqu'à ce que je sois trop allumé pour penser à autre chose qu'à lui . Ses mains étaient partout sur mon corps , enlevant mon gilet et déboutonnant ma chemise pour qu'il puisse caresser mon ventre et mes hanches . Il embrassa la ligne de ma mâchoire , mordilla mon cou et suça lobe de mon oreille avant de soudainement commencer à chuchoter à droite dans mon oreille .

"Tu veux vraiment que je te parle salement , hun ?"

J'hocha la tête contre lui . "Uh-huh."

" C'est vraiment très chaud, " murmura-t-il profondément ." Sachant que tu vas te libérer sur ça... C'est sexy comme l'enfer. Ça me donne juste envie d'arracher tes vêtements et t'enculer férocement."

Je tremblais contre lui , gémissant contre son cou , comme il a commencé à déboutonner ma chemise à partir du bas , il faisait courir ses doigts calleux sur mon ventre. Il poussa ma chemise ouverte sur mes épaules et fit une traînée de baisers le long de mon cou et de ma clavicule , parlant doucement comme il le faisait déjà .

"Je ne vais pas toujours vouloir t'enculer férocement , bien sur. Tu me conduit à la folie , Kurt . Si je pouvais oublier tout le reste et passer ma vie à te faire venir , je le ferais totalement."

Il commença à étouffer et sucer ma peau , laissant des petites marques rouge sur mon cou et mon col .

"J'aime laisser ma marque sur ta peau ,"murmura-t-il contre moi ."J'aimerais juste recouvrir ton cou de suçon , alors tout le monde saura que tu es _à moi._ "

Il grogna les dernier mots , me faisant gémir contre lui . C'était tout ce que je voulais -lui appartenir . Mon sexe se tendait inconfortablement dans mon skinny .

"Trop de vêtements,"Dit-il désespérément. "Nous portons beaucoup trop de vêtements ."

J'ai tiré son tee-shirt par dessus sa tête , avant de tomber tous les deux dos sur le lit et enlevant avec hâte le pantalon de l'autre , s'embrassant fiévreusement comme il le faisait . Une fois complètement nu , il se mit au dessus de moi , frottant nos érections ensemble . Nous étions excités l'un contre l'autre à cause de notre baiser passionné . Il m'embrassa le cou et commença à parler de nouveau dans un grognement sourd .

"Tu me rends si chaud , Kurt . A chaque fois que je me touche, je pense à toi. Je pense au goût de ta belle bite , si profondément dans ma bouche que tu es tout ce qui me reste d'odorat et de goût .Et je me souviens aussi à quel point tu es sexy quand tu chevauches ma bite en gémissant ...Putain , les bruits que tu fais peuvent rendre honteuse la plus grande star du porno , bébé . Merde , je viens si durement quand je pense à toi , Kurt ."

Oh mon dieu , Blaine était bon à ça ... J'avais besoin de lui en moi dans la seconde . J'étais trop excité pour autre chose .

"Encule moi, Blaine ... s'il te plait , juste ... juste encule moi ... "

"Avec plaisir , bébé ."

Il tendit la main vers la table de chevet pour attraper un préservatif et une demi bouteille de lubrifiant , j'écartais les jambes en prévention . Il mit un peu de lubrifiant sur les doigts , les frottants un peu pour les réchauffer , avant de commencer à titiller mon entrée avec son doigt humide . J'ouvris la bouche et plia mes orteils , quand il a finalement poussé son doigt à l'intérieur de moi , jusqu'au fond . Il l'a tordu , jusqu'à ce que mes muscles soient assez détendus pour ajouter un deuxième doigt .

"Tu devrais te voir comme ça , bébé ,"Dit-il de cette même voix enrouée , me doigtant plus fort . " Tu es tellement sexy comme ça putain , Kurt , à bout de souffle et allumé. J'aime te faire tomber en morceaux , te voir te tordre sur le lit , si excité et nécessiteux ."Il ajouta un troisième doigt , faisant les ciseaux pour m'ouvrir . " Tu es si serré autour de mes doigts , bébé . Ce cul magnifique serait encore mieux autour de ma bite , si serré et si chaud . Tu es en train de mourir pour que je te baise , n'est ce pas ?"

"Oh dieu , oui, " J'ouvris la bouche , poussant mes hanches vers le bas contre sa main . " S'il te plait .. s'il te plait... "

Blaine sourit et retira ses doigt . " J'aime t'entendre me supplier , Kurt . Comme si je pouvais te dire non ."

Je gémissais un peu de déception quand il enleva son doigt, je le regardais rouler le préservatif sur son épaisse érection et étaler un peu plus de lubrifiant dessus. Il se plaça entre mes jambes et pris mes lèvres dans un baiser fort alors qu'il poussa sa longueur à l'intérieur de moi dans un geste rapide , ce qui nous fit gémir à l'intérieur de la bouche de l'autre .

"Tu me fait sentir incroyablement bien ,Kurt , putain ." Murmura-t-il alors que je m'habituais à la sensation .

Finalement il commença à bouger , doucement au début , mais accélérant régulièrement . J'entourais mes jambes autour de ses hanches , rencontrant ses coups en faisant glisser mes doigts dans ses cheveux .

"Plus fort ," J'ai gémis désespérément . " Baise-moi, Blaine.. Oh, Dieu... n'arrête pas... _parle moi_..."

Blaine accrocha ses mains à mes cuisses , écartant mes jambes pour me baiser plus facilement , s'inclinant pour frapper l'endroit magique qui me fit hurler. Pendant ce temps il parlait , à bout de souffle .

"Tu es si chaud Kurt ... tellement putain de chaud... tu es si serré autour de moi , bébé .. regarde toi , tu es putain de magnifique comme ça , se tordant et gémissant sous moi...tu es la chose la plus sexy que je n'ai jamais vu.. et tu es à moi ,bébé ... _à moi_ ."

"Oui , oui!" J'ouvris la bouche , je pouvais déjà sentir mon orgasme arrivé." Je suis tout à toi...tout à toi... je suis ta salope, Blaine..."

Si il avait été choqué par mes paroles , il me le montrait pas. Tout ce qu'il a fait c'est me baiser encore plus fort , enroulant sa main autour de ma queue et caressant à la même allure que ses coups , ses coups rudes .

"Oui, tu l'es,"Grogna-t-il. " Tu es ma magnifique , sale petite salope , Kurt ."

_Putain de merde ,_ j'étais définitivement près du bord maintenant . Je n'allais jamais l'oublier dire ces mots . Je m'accrochais à sa tête des deux mains , je ne pouvais rien faire à part gémir et encore gémir , pratiquement crier .

"Ahh , je suis tellement proche , bébé ..." Grogna-t-il . " Tu l'es ?"

Tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était un signe de tête , alors qu'il caressait ma bite encore plus fortement , sa queue frappait tellement fort en moi que ça aurait été douloureux si ça n'avait pas été si sacrément bon .

"Viens pour moi , bébé ," Dit-il de sa voix rauque ." Je veux te voir te libéré , Kurt... Je veux te voir gicler sur toi même , petite salope dévergondé que tu es , et je vais tout lécher jusqu'à la dernière goutte une fois que tu l'aura fait ."

Ce n'est qu'une seconde après ses paroles que le raz de marée s'est écrasé sur moi et mon orgasme ma frappé comme une tonne de brique , si fort que je voyais des étoiles , et si intenses que je suis sur que mon cœur a rater plusieurs battements . J'ai crié le nom de Blaine , et giclé partout dans sa main . Blaine claqua en moi vulgairement et vint aussi , son cri étouffé par ses lèvres verrouillées au miennes , avant de nous écrouler l'un sur l'autre . Nous formions qu'un tas de sueur et de membres .

Avec le peu d'énergie qui lui restait , Blaine traîna sa langue vers le bas de mon corps , léchant mon sexe ramollit pour tout enlever , avant de rouler en dehors de moi et sur le lit , la sueur dégoulinant de son front . J'essayais de me rappeler comment respirer , tout mon corps était si fatigué que je ne pouvais plus bouger . Mais j'avais littéralement jamais été si heureux .

"Merci,"Ai-je dis tranquillement."Merci...beaucoup... je t'aime..._tellement_..."

Blaine se retourna et passa son bras autour de moi , m'embrassant doucement la joue.

"De rien, magnifique,"Me dit-il avec un sourire ."Et je t'aime aussi."

Je voulais encore le remercier pour cette merveilleuse nuit , je voulais le tenir et l'embrasser , mais j'étais trop vidé par mon orgasme intense . Le visage de Blaine se nicha dans mon cou et son bras se resserra autour de moi . Lui dire ce que je voulais c'est avéré beaucoup mieux que j'attendais . Peut être que je suggérerais les menottes la prochaine fois ...

* * *

><p><em>*Merci beaucoup à <strong>Lysendra<strong> pour son aide._

_A bientôt pour le prochain OS et n'oublier pas ma petite review ou d'ajouter dans les favoris si vous avez aimés !_


	2. Handcuffs

_Bonjour à tous ! Merci aux personnes qui ont laissé des reviews , même si vous êtes peu nombreux. J'ai vu qu'il y avait énormément de personnes qui l'avaient lu mais que très peu de personnes qui l'ont ajoutée ou même laisser un commentaire. C'est bien dommage pour nous , les auteurs , on voudrait bien savoir ce que vous pensez de nous :/..._

**Klaiindy:** Keuuuuupiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine ! Alors ça t'a plu :D ? J'espère que ce chapitre très très citronné de plaira encore plus ;) ! Cookie ? Yeah ! Je veux mon cookie :D ! Bon ba , pour petit Kurt pervers , c'est pas fini ^^ ! Je te laisse donner ton avis ! Hâte de reparler de Klaine avec toi *-* *coeur* Bon chapitre !

**LoveKlaine23: **Contente que ça te plaise ;) ! Ça me fait chaud au coeur ^^ ! Voilà la suite , désoler de l'attente :/ tu me pardonnes :D ?

_Mais passons , voici le second chapitre ! N'oubliez pas d'aller voir **GeniaTheParadox** pour ceux qui apprécient les smuts et qui maîtrisent l'anglais._

_Excusez moi pour les fautes mais on a tous le droit de faire des petites erreurs._

_Rating M:** toujours bien mérité , plus que le précédent.**_

_Disclamer: Je ne possède pas Glee -c'est bien dommage. Et je ne possède pas non plus l'histoire._

**_/!\Il y a des phrases difficiles , je l'avoue , mais c'est ce que l'auteur a écrit et je n'y peux rien._**

* * *

><p><strong>Menottes<strong>

Dans l'esprit de lui dire ce que je voulais , et parce que ma confession de parler salement c'est avéré incroyablement bien , j'ai décidé qu'il était temps de dire à Blaine un peu plus de choses que je voulais dans la chambre. Les deux dernières fois où nous avions eu des rapports sexuels , Blaine m'avait parlé jusqu'à ce que je sois un idiot , un désordre incohérent , à venir si fort... - m'appeler salope m'excite énormément . Mais il m'a fallu encore un peu de temps pour avoir le courage de lui dire la prochaine chose que je voulais , puisque cette chose particulière était encore plus ... _coquine._

Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de comment l'idée est entrée dans ma tête , et avant toute chose , je n'aurais jamais pensé à dire ce qu'elle j'avais dans celle-ci . Je veux dire ..._ les menottes_ . Ce n'est pas très romantique , n'est ce pas ? C'est tellement bizarre , tellement S&M* que juste en y pensant ça me fait rougir si fort que j'ai l'impression que mon visage va prendre feu . Mais Blaine avait été si merveilleux de parler salement pour moi - je ne veux même plus lui demander plus-, donc il serait d'accord avec ça... n'est ce pas ?

Nous étions dans ma maison , heureusement seuls pendant la nuit entière , et nous étions confortablement côte à côte sur mon lit . Mais j'étais si conscient de ce que j'avais à lui dire , aussi incroyable que le baiser de Blaine était , j'étais complément distrait , et ça ne passait pas inaperçu.

"Tu vas bien ?" Me demanda-t-il , se reculant .

"Oui , oui , juste ..." J'ai pris une grande inspiration et me suis assis , appuyé contre la tête de lit. " J'ai besoin de te demander quelque chose."

Blaine c'était assis , les jambes croisées , en face de moi . "Quelque chose de mal ?"

"Non , non , non , rien de mal , " Dis-je un peu trop vite. " J'ai juste , euh ... et bien ... je ... je voulais que nous essayons peut être ... quelque chose ... et je voudrais savoir si tu étais d'accord."

Blaine eu un sourire malicieux , et rampa vers moi pour se mettre à cheval sur mes genoux .

" Si ce n'est presque rien , comme te parler salement , alors je suis tout à fait prêt ," Dit-il

Je rougis , mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire , reposant mes mains sur ses hanches .

"C'est un peu plus ... _compliqué,_ " Dis-je rapidement. " Et me parler salement n'est rien du tout à coté de ça."

"Et bien , n'est pas peur, chéri, "Dit-il en posant ses mains sur mes épaules. " Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. "

Je ne savais même pas comment j'allais lui expliquer, peut être que lui montrer serais plus facile que lui dire. Je me suis penché vers ma table de chevet , Blaine se pencha en arrière pour que se sois plus facile , et je trouvai finalement ce que je cherchais . Les yeux de Blaine s'écarquillèrent quand il vit exactement ce que je tenais .

"Des menottes ?" Rit-il . "Où as tu trouvé des _menottes_ ?"

Mon visage me brûlais vraiment ." Hey , il fesait partit de mon costume de l'officier Kurpke pendant_ West Side Story_ ."

"Donc tu les as volé ?"

"Non , j'ai juste ... oublié de les rendre. J'ai la clé aussi. Je suis sûr qu'ils sont pratiquement que fait de plastique , je veux dire , ce sont que des accessoires . Je ne me suis pas imaginé allé sur un site internet de ce genre de magasins et en acheter des vrais ..."

"Tout a l'heure," Dit Blaine avec un petit rire fâcheusement décontracté . " Alors qu'est ce que nous allons faire exactement avec ça ?"

"Je – J'ai pensé que peut être ..." Ma voix était ressemblais plus un chuchotement et ma bouche était sèche à cause du stress . Il suffit déjà de dire :" Je veux que tu me menotte... au lit ... si c'est ok pour toi."

Blaine pris mon visage rouge vif dans ses mains , un grand sourire sur le visage ." Bien sur que je suis d'accord avec ça , bébé ."

Je souris dans l'excitation , nous appuyant tous les deux pour un baiser passionné . Avant que je m'en rende compte , nous avions tiré sur nos vêtements pour les enlever , nous nous étions embrassé et nous nous touchions complètement nu . J'étais posé sur le lit avec lui au dessus de moi , m'embrassant le cou , suçant lobe de mon oreille avant de commencé à chuchoter dans mon oreille.

"Je ne peux pas croire que tu avais cette idée en tête , Kurt . Je ne savais pas que tu était aussi coquin... c'est tellement putain bandant ."

Je tremblais à ça voix profonde et rauque , mon érection dégoulinant déjà de liquide pré-éjaculatoire . Blaine embrassa la ligne de mon cou , suçant et mordillant ma peau , avant de redresser en prenant les menottes .

"Lève les mains." Ordonna-t-il

J'ai immédiatement obéis , et il attacha mes poignets de sorte que la courte chaîne des menottes sois autour de la barre de la tête de lit .

Le plastique était un peu serré autour de mes poignets et j'ai dû passer sous Blaine pour être un peu confortable . Mais ce n'était pas une question de confort . Il était sur la restriction , et à cet égard c'était bon , mieux que bien , absolument_ incroyable_ .

"Tu as l'air d'être si excité comme ça , Kurt ," dit-il , presque en ronronnant . " Je vais te faire hurler , bébé . Tu vas être en train de mourir pour me toucher , tu vas tellement tirer sur tes menottes que ta peau pâle va devenir rouge. Qui sait combien de temps ces marques vont rester ? Tu devrais faire attention, bébé, ou tout le monde va savoir que tu n'es qu'une salope coquine. Et il n'y que moi qui dois le savoir. "

Je grognais . " J'ai sérieusement besoin que tu m'encule dans la seconde , Blaine."

Blaine lâcha un rire sournois . " Je ne pense pas que tu sois dans une position qui te donne le droit de faire des demandes , Kurt . Je veux prendre mon temps . Ce n'est pas comme si tu allais quelque part ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais faire quelque chose ?"

Oh Dieu , j'étais déjà tellement excité . Mais il allait me taquiner , faire traîner les choses , et me torturer jusqu'à ce que je devienne fou ... _fantastique_ . Il embrassa très lentement la ligne de ma mâchoire , mon et ma clavicule , laissant une petite traînée de marques rouges et il se déplaça plus bas . J'ouvris la bouche , cambra mon dos et tira sur mes poignets , quand ça langue lécha un de mes mamelons , ses lèvres verrouillées autour de celui ci le suçant , alors que ses doigts pincés le deuxième . Il a bougé sa bouche d'un mamelon à un autre pendant ce qui semblait des jours jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à la fois humide et dur , j'étais à bout de souffle avant qu'il ne se déplace encore plus bas de mon corps . Il a encore laissé quelques baisers ressemblant à des piqûres sur mon ventre et ses mes hanches . Il était tellement proche de ma bite endolorie..._ Allez,allez,allez ..._

"Je vais éventuellement te baiser , bébé, " Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque ."Mais d'abord je vais te goûter , je vais tous goûter , lentement . Je vais aimer t'a magnifique bite , et ton savoureux petit trou jusqu'à ce que tu cries comme une putain de star du porno."

"Oh mon Dieu ," Je gémis , souhaitant pouvoir passer mes doigts dans quelque chose."Oh mon Dieu,Blaine...ohhh,putain..."

Il caressa ma hanche avec une seule main , l'autre main caressant mes couilles, soudain il prit ma bite avec un humide , pop obscène , caressant celle-ci en me regardant à travers ses longs cils .

"J'aime la façon de te goûter ,bébé,"grogna-t-il. " N'hésite pas à baiser ma bouche . Je veux te sentir jusqu'au fond de ma gorge ."

Je fit un signe de tête , avant de jeter ma tête en arrière contre l'oreiller puisqu'il prit ma bite dans sa bouche encore . Il est aller tellement loin que son nez était en plein sur mes poils pubiens et il est resté comme ça une seconde pour se caler , avant d'ouvrir sa gorge et détendre ça mâchoire , pompant avec sa tête jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus aider mais juste me pousser dans sa bouche . Il m'avala en entier , sa gorge se ferma autour de mon gland et j'aurais pu mourir. Dieu merci , personne n'était à la maison .

Je voulais emmêler mes doigts à ses boucles , m'agripper à sa tête pour que je puisse vraiment baiser sa bouche , mais tout se que je pouvais faire était tiré sur les menottes désespérément ,comme il me suçait. J'avais déjà mal au bras , ma peau me faisait déjà mal , mais il me faisait me sentir encore mieux. Au moment où j'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou , Blaine lâcha ma bite dans un pop sale et humide , jouant avec mes boules avant qu'il m'écarte les jambes plus grand .

"J'aime ton magnifique petit trou, bébé," murmura-t-il profondément , ses lèvres humides de salive et de liquide pré-éjaculatoire . "Je vais t'enculer avec ma langue et mes doigts avant de finalement plonger ma bite dans ton magnifique cul."

Tout ce que je pouvais faire était gémir. J'étais encore plus au delà des mots lorsqu'il a traîné sa langue sur mon trou . Il léchait mon trou plissé et humide , sa main caressant toujours ma bite , quand soudain je sentis le bout de sa langue rentré dans l'anneau de muscle . Il poussa sa langue dans et hors de moi et pénétrant profondément et rapidement , il me baisait vraiment avec sa langue. _Putain de merde_.

Je ne pouvais même plus penser correctement. Je pouvais sentir mon coeur battre fortement contre ma poitrine , je jetais mes hanches contre le bas de son visage. Il s'arrêta un instant , caressant ma bite dure rapidement , et sucé ses deux doigts jusqu'à ce qu'il soit brillant et humide. J'ai poussé un cri étrangler quand il a poussé ses doigts à l'intérieur de moi dans un mouvement rapide , mes muscles étaient déjà tellement détendus que je pris ses doigts sans trop de peine. Ça me fit un peu mal au début , mais c'était un délicieuse douleur . Il enfonça ses doigts profondément et rapidement , caressant ma queue en même temps et il me regarda . Ses yeux étaient sombres par le désir et ça ne fit que m'allumer encore plus.

"Tu vas venir pour moi , bébé?"Me demanda-t-il , de sa voix rauque et profonde , me doigtant plus fort.

"Oui,"Dis-je ,il branla mon sexe avec sa main et poussant ses doigts à l'intérieur de moi,je tirais encore sur les menottes."Oui , oui , oh putain , _oui!_"

"Laisse moi te regarde venir, bébé. Je veux voir ma sale petite salope s'effondrer."

Ses mots , pour ne pas mentionner ses doigts courber frottant contre ma prostate ,étaient assez pour me faire lâcher. Mon dos arqué ne touchant plus le lit , je me suis libéré avec un fort , cri étranglé , mes menottes me coupaient les poignets à force de tiré dessus et je finis par retomber sur le lit , incroyablement épuisé. Je gémis quand Blaine retira ses doigts , me sentant encore plus vide après . Il s'assit en face de moi et commença à sucer ses doigts alors qu'il me regardait , ses yeux sombres regardaient mon corps entier , il se pencha soudainement et laissa traîner sa langue sur ma poitrine , léchant mon sperme. Je pouvais sentir mon sexe se contracter encore , même si mon orgasme avait pris beaucoup de moi .

"Tout sur toi a un goût délicieux,"Dit-il d'un ton bourru."Ton cul , ta queue , ton sperme..._délicieux._ Je suis tellement bandant pour toi maintenant. Regarde comment tu es venu avec force, tirer sur ces fichu menottes doit être la chose la plus sexy que je n'ai jamais vu. Tu es sexy comme l'enfer , bébé."

Il a rampé au dessus de moi et écrasa nos lèvres pour un baiser rugueux et sale, sa langue dominant complètement ma bouche . Je gémis contre ses lèvres , me goûtant , voulant plus que tout passer mes doigts dans ses boucles ,me retourner et chevaucher sa bite mais je ne pouvais pas. Et la restriction , la douleur et les picotements dans mes bras et mes poignets étaient ... _incroyables_. Une fois que nos lèvres se séparèrent , il embrassa la ligne de ma mâchoire et mon cou , avant de murmurer à mon oreille de sa voix rauque et douloureusement sexy.

"Je vais t'enculer jusqu'à ce que ton cerveau ne fonctionne plus,Kurt. Je vais t'enculer tellement profondément que tu aura l'impression que je suis toujours en toi pendant des jours . Je vais pilonner ton joli petit cul durement car je sais que tu aime ça. Puis je vais en mettre partout sur toi , tu feras un belle petite salope dégoulinant de sperme , bébé."

J'étais déjà à moitié dur ,me tordant sur le lit et jetant mes hanches contre lui. C'était presque trop beau.

"S'il te plait , Baine,"Dis-je désespérément." S'il te plait , s'il te plait, encule moi ... _s'il te plait_..."

"Tu sais que je ne peux pas dire non quand tu me supplie si parfaitement."

Il tendit la main vers la table de chevet pour attraper la boîte de préservatif et le lubrifiant. J'ai dû soulever la tête maladroitement pour le regarder enfiler le préservatif sur sa bite et étaler du lubrifiant dessus -il lâcha un petit gémissement quand il se toucha lui même. Il se plaça entre mes jambes en alignant son gland à mon entrée avant de poussée sa longueur d'un seul coup , me faisant crier. Il ne me laissa pas le temps de m'habituer , il accrocha ses mains à mes hanches pour écarter encore plus mes jambes et se pousser en moi , tirant presque avant de claquer à l'intérieur de moi durement. C'était le plus merveilleux genre de douleur. J'étais tellement dans un brouillard de plaisir que tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser était combien je ressentais du plaisir -même si on me payait je ne pouvais pas dire comment je m'appelais.

"Ahh, tu me fait sentir tellement putain de bien, Kurt...tellement..._tellement bien_...ton jolie petit cul à été fait pour ça..._putain_...tu veux que j'y aille plus fort,bébé?

"Oui, oui, Oh Dieu, plus fort! Encule moi, Blaine! N'arrête – jamais – ça!"

Il souleva mes deux jambes et les mis alors si ses épaules, claquant en moi plus fortement. Je pouvais le sentir partout, jusqu'au bout de mes doigts. Dieu merci j'étais souple , car Blaine me courbant le dos en martelant profond en moi, sa queue touchait à chaque fois l'endroit magique jusqu'à ce que je sois sûr que j'allais mourir. Je tirais si fort sur mes menottes que mes poignets seraient probablement cassés pour le reste de la semaine.

"Oh oui,prend,Kurt...putain prend ça...tu es tellement étroit...tu es une tellement bonne salope pour ma bite..."

La sueur me brûlait les yeux , mon corps tout entier était en feu et je savais que j'étais proche , j'étais _si près. _Je pourrais dire que vu les axes que prenant Blaine , tellement en désordre et irrégulier , qu'il était proche aussi.

"Viens pour moi, Kurt... Viens pour moi, ma magnifique salope...viens pour moi..."

Il n'a même pas eu besoin de me toucher pour que l'orgasme me frappe comme une tonne de briques. Mon corps convulsa et je poussai un cri, mon corps se cambrant pour ma deuxième libération. Mes bras tiraient si fort que soudainement la chaîne en métal se brisa, mais je ne souciais même pas. Blaine sortit de moi et fit retomber mes jambes sur le lit, se branlant avant de finalement éclaté, lançant des jets sur ma poitrine , quelques gouttes même atterrirent sur mon visage. Il se pencha et lécha ma poitrine avant de m'embrasser durement , avec le goût de notre sperme avant de finalement s'effondrer sur mon lit , à bout de souffle et ruisselant de sueur. J'essayais de retrouver ma respiration , soudain je me suis souvenu que mes bras étaient libres , les moitiés de mes poignets étaient rouge , et elles me faisaient mal.

"Wow..."Dis-je.

"Je sais,"Dit-il avec un sourire fatigué , avant de me regarder et lâcher un petit rire."Oh mon dieu, j'arrive pas à croire que tu es cassé tes menottes."

"Je n'arrive pas à réaliser,"Dis-je, riant même si j'étais épuisé."C'était génial...merci, chéri."

"Ne dit rien,"Dit-il en passant un bras autour de moi."Nous allons certainement acheter des nouvelles menottes , mon chéri. Mais légèrement plus robuste cette fois.

Je savais que j'aurais du moi même me nettoyer et enlever les menottes cassé , mais mon corps était trop endolori pour le faire et je m'endormis immédiatement.

* * *

><p>* S&amp;M veut est en faite le jeu du "dominantsoumis , esclave/maitre "

**Oublie pas ma review, ça fait toujours plaisir ;) !**


End file.
